The Grandiose Adventures of Senor Z: The blessing
by Harry Buttcheeks
Summary: Be part of the entertaining and witty adverntures with Senor Z. This week he will be getting a blessing but from who and why? Stay involved and let the mystery unfold!


It was finally friday and I was ready for an all nighter at the computer for some hard core runescape action. Unlike last week I decided to create a list of goals.

First on my list was to get into the coolest guild I could think of... The prayer guild. When I first heard of the saradomin monks, all I kept dreaming about the rest of the week was how I wish I too could wear such robes.

The idea of being part of a guild was an attraction in its self, but the idea that I too could wear the robes were only given out the select few a fantasy of my own.

To start off my Friday night I knew I had to meet one task. Getting level 31 prayer. Now with my constant fear of fighting other monsters, this was going to be an interesting task.

I decided that I was going to go to Lumby and see if I could sneak peoples bones from them after they killed gobbies or mans.

After at least 20 minutes. I finally got up to level 10. This was now my highest state. Well next to Hp. But that was a default.

This leveling was going much faster then I expected and I knew in no time I will be on my way...

An hour later after being told to "screw off" and "stop stealing my bones nub" I finally made it to level 20 prayer. All I had to do was get 11 more level.

The issue this time was that everyone who was killing the monsters for me before grew really high levels in there 15's. So I was left alone to get them my self. I started walking up to varrock to maybe see if someone would give me the bones needed to level up.

As my nice walk to varrock was coming to an end, I saw a pen... Something that I had never managed to view with my screen.. Something so amazing, that I walked in and nearly teared over.

A chicken pen with level one chickens. This place was so glorious for a new player like me. I started hacking and slashing at the chickens and in no time I was gaining my own bones. After a few level ups, I was able to one hit them without a problem.

Runescape was starting to get really fun for me. At this point I had more feathers that I knew what to do with that it reminded me of how at banks, people would gain a lot of gps off of these feathers.

So I walked to varrock bank (#1) and tried selling my feathers. I had a totally 1337 feathers and knew I was going to make some major gps. I typed out "selling 1337 feathers" and got a ton of trade offers. Apparently 1337 is a common Internet term and people were mistaking my feather count with what people thought were a new form of feathers.

It was amusing in it self but I did manage to get 6k from someone who quote "felt sorry for the nub cake so had to buy them". I wonder what nubcake he was taking about, but maybe buying a nub cake will be my addition for my next week tasks.

Now that I had a balls load of gps, I could buy all the bones I needed to get to that sweet number of 31. Not to mention that from all those chickens I killed I managed to level my character to 21, and my prayer to 29.

I was lucky enough to buy around 100 bones for 5k. Which I didn't think was a good trade for him. But I wont let him know I scammed him. I mean if the "noob" was dumb enough to press accept, then its not my problem. I learned that the hard way.

So I sat in the bank and bury all the bones that I had. In the end I actually leveled up to 33. I was well over the 31 mark. I knew this was going to impress the holy saradomin monks.

Finding the location was the easy part. I had been there so many times trying to convince the monks to allow me at a low level, that I knew how to get there with my eyes closed.

I did have to walk through barbarian village. Which wasn't too bad now that I was a level 21.

When I finally got there, I was infront of the cabbage patch. I didn't personally lie cabbage, but cause it was a long journy I didn't want my player to pass out. How terrible that would be, then I would have to reset and walk all the way back there.

I picked up a few cabbage from the patch and ate them. My player was just like me, he said "yuck" a few times. Runescape is really cool to be able to add a feature that knows that both me and my player doesnt like cabbage.

As I was about to go to the monks and prove my level of prayer I ran into a player named "charlesnut23". He was cool, he tought me that if I clicked the shoes in the right corner. I would make my player run. That was a feature that I could have used when I was trying to get here. But I must say it will play a big role in my future adventures.

Once I got to the courtyard and said my farewells to charlesnuts23, I made it to the ladder that would change my life.

I climbed up it and saw the hold monk him self. Ran to him (with my new feature called run of course) and started talking.

He notified me that the monk robes were on the table and that I was free to take one. Just like that I was blessed into the monk guild. I grabbed my honored monk robes top and bottom of course and threw them on.

I now looked like the inhabitants inside the guild. It was great. So I pmed my friend charlesnuts telling him the good news. He was proud but said that he could have got them for me if I wanted too. It didn't matter cause I did something on my own.

I was finally becoming a big player in the world of runescape.

Soon ill be able to get a cool saradomin staff and run around healing my fellow players. Only issue is I can't seem to find that skill yet. But i'll keep learning.

Until next time,

~Z


End file.
